particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Culture of Dundorf
Lifestyle The Arts Visual Arts Literature Dundorf has produced many famous writers, most of whom were politically active. Franz Haferstroh '(born 3120) is an essayist who fought against authoritarian tendencies on both the right and the left of the political spectrum. In his publications, he endorsed several centre-left parties and wrote pamphlets against the radical right. Haferstroh also wrote novels thematizing opression and war. '''Waltraud Steinbichler '(3143-3210)) was a philosopher and theologican that wrote several standard works about religious, ethical and moral issues. She strongly opposed socialism and endorsed several religious centre-right parties . Albrecht Schöneberg (2101-2190) was a philosopher and poetist who endorsed fascist and far right parties with his work. He also served as Minister of Education and Culture during the fascist rule. Several streets in major cities were named after him, and despite his extremist views, he still enjoys popularity among wide parts of the population. Music Entertainment Television There are several TV channels in Dundorf: '''Dundorfischer Rundfunk (DRF) '''is the main news channel and is often criticized for being tendentious and openly endorsing political parties despite being owned by the state. It mostly endorses incumbent politicians, regardless of their ideology. '''Dundorfischer Volkskanal (DVK) '''is a half-private channel that focuses on soaps and daily series, but also covers political and social events. It attempts an independent, balanced style of reporting, however it occasionally backs centrist or centre-left candidates in national elections. '''Neuer Freier Rundfunk (NFR) '''is a private channel that covers political issues with talkshows and debates. It self-describes as 'politically conservative' but also broadcasts interviews and statements of centre-left politicians. Film Media Newspapers There are eight main newspapers in Dundorf. Each has long-standing political loyalties, and have been actively engaged in endorsing political parties since their inception: '''Neues Dundorf (New Dundorf) is a broadsheet newspaper that has the support of the hard left. It supports militant communism, class struggle and revolution. It is seen as internationalist in foreign affairs, and promotes the idea of a 'Terran revolution'. It is also supportive of social reform. Its columnists are split over social issues such as gay marriage and abortion while its primary concern is the economic struggle. Der Globus (The Globe) is a broadsheet newspaper with considerable loyalties to conservatism, the Monarchy, and traditional moral and religious values. It is mildly nationalistic in tone, and shifts between favoring economic nationalism or free trade. It generally takes restrictive opinions on immigration, social reform and crime and is noted for its staunch anti-communist line in foreign and domestic affairs. Der Unabhängige (The Independent) is a broadsheet newspaper, with a centrist political agenda, and actively promotes free-markets and a small government. It is seen as socially liberal and economically conservative. It has generally supported right-wing governments which promote a smaller role for the government and bureaucracy, and free trade. It is also supportive of globalisation. Der Dunburg Terran-Herald (The Dunburg Terran-Herald) is a broadsheet newspaper of the nation's largest city and capital. While declaring itself 'independent' politically, has sympathies for centre-left and liberal causes. It is the paper most likely to promote environmental causes and social reform. It has generally endorsed moderate, centre-left parties, but has also backed right-wing parties with a liberal bent. It is seen as the paper for the liberal middle-classes. Völkischer Beobachter (The People's Observer) is a broadsheet newspaper with absolute loyalties to the far-right of Dundorf. It is the most vehemently outspoken newspaper in the nation endorsing radical nationalism, extreme right-wing governmental reforms, cultural protectionism and economic autarky. Pop! is a tabloid newspaper known to report from a popular entertainment angle and sensationalise the news. It often offers informal interviews with national leaders, and is generally supportive of incumbent politicians. Many of its opinion pieces are populist in nature, skeptical of both big business and the middle classes. Dundorfer Neue Presse (New Press of Dundorf) is one of the oldest newspapers in Dundorf covering political and economic issues. Its reader are generally members of the upper class and well educated. Its columnists often take liberal stances on social issues, but very conservative stances on economic issues. While it has supported various centre-right political parties in the past, the newspaper is generally considered close to the LDP. Der Ruf Gottes (God's Call) is a religious newspaper operated by the Catholic Church of Dundorf. It only has a few thousand readers throughout the nation, however it is popular in rural areas. The paper often covers controversial issues such as abortion, stem cell research and various religious topics. As most of its columnists are actually priests, it takes extremely conservative stances on most topics and is skeptic of both socialism and capitalism. "Der Ruf Gottes" normally doesn't back political parties, but individual candidates who support christian values. Sport Fußball The national league of Dundorf is the Dundorfischer Fußball-Reichslandesliga. Cycling Dundorf has a long history with sport cycling. Off and on for nearly two centuries the Reise von Dundorf (Tour of Dundorf) long-distance cycling race has been held every two-years. Boxing Education - very centralized system; Ministry of Education & Culture → Bundesländer Education Ministry → Educational Region (Pädagogischer Bezirk) - Each Pädagogischer Bezirk run by appointed Headmaster (Direktor) - Ministry created curriculum, standards & overall assessments; worked with univeristies to create adequate testing - study students' behaviors, & try to create testing that fit each student and was able to truly test their abilities - responsibility for carrying out educational policy was at Pädagogischer Bezirk level - no homeschooling unless illness prevents regular schooling - six days a week; Primary stages - Kinderkrippe - (privately owned & run) Day care for children to age 3; used to prepare children for learning and cooperating with others - Kindergarten - (beginning of state ed) 3 to 6 years old; preliminary school skills developed; life skills too, children learned to make meals, tie shoes, cooperate, clean up, etc - Grundschule - (primary school) from 6 to 12 years {C Secondary stages - Hauptschule - (general school) from 12 to 15 - Realschule - (Real School) from 16-18, although compulsory ed ends at 16 {C Realschule options - three options: 1. Gesamtschule which is a comprehensive school with general education; 2. Berufsschule vocational & apprenticeship school; 3. Gymnasium are university preparatory classes focus, must pass exam to enter - A special system of apprenticeship called Duale Ausbildung allows pupils in vocational training to learn in a company as well as in a state-run school - There are also Förderschulen (schools for the mentally challenged and physically challenged). {C Curriculum design: - curriculum based around meaning; students develop skills, and learn when, why, and how to use them in meaningful situations - varies between three school types; Gesamtschule is less intensive than Gymnasium, Berufsschule focuses mostly on specific work-related skills and minimal focus on general education - research based instructional techniques; focus on problem analysis and solving, writing emphasized; often criticized for not knowing "general" facts - at the age of 16, all Dundorfian students must sit the compulsory Allgemeiner Volksschulabschluss (AV) exams. Exams are usually 3 hours in length, and are graded ranging from Distinction (85%), Merit (70%), Pass (60%) and Fail (less 60%). Students select a number of subjects to sit exams in, usually around 10 to 12 subjects. Compulsory exams include Mathematics, Dundorfian, Literature and a Science (Chemistry, Biology or Physics). {C Teacher preparation: - teaching is seen as a profession; much the same way as medical doctors but still not near the prestige level - Dundorfischer Profiserzieher-Vereinigung Dundorfian Professional Educator Association; board of current and former teachers who explore research, advise the Ministry and observe teachers ... although not associated with Ministry, a self-regulated board not subject to any government interference - DPSV "provides educational school accreditation, continuing teacher education, information about education, programs to assist professional teachers and administrators in their work, and initiatives to improve the education system for the public. The Mission ... is to be the national representative of the professional teaching profession, serving the public and the profession by promoting justice, professional excellence and respect" - DPSV accreditation is important not only because it affects the recognition of the education schools involved, but it also affects a graduate's ability to practice - DPSV has a House of Teacher Professionals which acts as the organization's primary body for adopting new policies and recommendations as part of the association's official position. - DPSV gives out professional license and all teachers must pass their qualifications; all teachers must belong and must meet internal qualifications; DPSV is not a union - creates, maintains and updates ethical standards; in which violating can lead to excommunication and loss of license - criticisms: very very high standards, too difficult to become teacher; possibly led to lack of teachers ... although numbers remain sufficient to cover needs but fear of a teacher shortage remains as population continues to grow; acting as a union or guild to increase wages and resource allocation; - Dundorfian schools have roughly 1.5 times the number of teachers and assistants; this reduces class sizes considerably allowing for teacher professionals to create near-individualized methods ... and allows teacher professionals to live up to the rigid standards of the DPSV School design - schools built around cohort (Kohorte); while each cohort is divided into different classes, all share the same "living room" (Wohnzimmer) which is used for larger group activities, studying and relaxation between classes - teacher rotates to classes - School function - schools function exclusively places for learning, attempt to bring quality and equity to all Dundorfians; very little "social" aspects to schools - schools do have theater classes, run plays, concerts, etc; but there are no sports affiliated with schools; sports is done by local sports association (Sportkollectiv) - in both small and large cities and towns, schools tend to have unaffiliated youth groups (Jugendverein); in Grozvic, however, the youth groups are almost exclusively affiliated with the schools Higher Education - bounces between regional and national level control Requirements for Admission & Tuition Public Preparatory Schools - preparatory schools are rather like community colleges in other nations with exception of preparing students not for regular university but main goal of training undergraduate students for enrollment in one of the Forschungs-Universitäten (Research Universities) - universities specialising in very academic degrees; ie law, history, political science, economics, mathematics, physics, biosciences (biology, etc), chemistry, etc. - roughly 2 (graduate courses) to six (bachelor & advanced degree) year programs - most advanced degrees found here; earn "professor's degree" - have high waiting lists - stiff competition to get in *City Universities :*Freie Universität Dunburg :*Stadtuniversität Dunburg :*Stadtuniversität Sudschloss-am-der-Czimnetz :*Stadtuniversität Lutzenkamp :*Stadtuniversität Bergengruber :*Karl-Ulrich-Universität Unterschloss *Nationaleschule :*Nationale Rechtsfakultät (National School of Law) :*Nationaleschule der Verwaltung (National School of Administration) :*Groß-Rudolfskirchen (List) Berufsuniversitäten (Professional Universities) - general institutions focusing on career-oriented lower (Bachelor) degrees; ie. business, education (select schools), etc. - generally four year programs (List) Public Technical Institutes - career, workplace, apprenticeship oriented schools (List) Medical Schools (List) Military Officer Academies (List) Private Institutions (List) Cuisine Dundorfian Holidays Dundorfian Customs